Certain cooktop appliances include multi-ring gas burners. Such burners can include a center burner surrounded by one or more concentric burner rings. Certain multi-ring gas burners ignite gaseous fuel, such as propane of natural gas, at one of the burner rings and utilize carryover slots to carry flames and ignite gaseous fuel at other burner rings.
Generally, carryover slots suffer from certain problems. In particular, flames at the carryover slot can be unsightly, e.g., due to their height, when the gas burner is operating at a high flow rate. One solution to this problem is to reduce the carryover slot's inlet size in order to restrict the flow of fuel out of the carryover slot at high flow rates. However, this solution has its own drawbacks. In such carryover slots, fuel flow through the carryover slot can insufficient for proper operation when the gas burner is operating at a low flow rate.
Accordingly, a multi-ring gas burner having a carryover slot with features for properly regulating fuel flow at both high and low flow rates would be useful. In particular, a multi-ring gas burner having a carryover slot with features for limiting flame height at high flow rates and for providing sufficient fuel at low flow rates would be useful.